Little Brother
by Kimmi-rin-kira
Summary: Boyd was once terrified of thunderstorms as a child. That was until Oscar tells him of the horrible Storm King and The Heroes of the Sun. Now Boyd finds himself comforting Rolf with the same story during a bad storm. Set before Greil recruited the brothers.


Little Brother

A/N: After picking up Fire Emblem Heroes I decided to play through some of the old games. I always find myself returning to Path of Radiance. I loved the characters and the story of the game itself. Once again, I'm doing another story based on the three brothers (I need help). I'm working loosely off the ages that were giving in the book for Path of Radiance. Everything belongs to Intelligent Systems and Nintendo. I own nothing.

It was a stormy summer night in a small village located in south Crimea. Boyd clenched the sheet that covered him in his trembling hands. He hated thunderstorms, what four-year-old didn't? As thunder cascaded over the land once more Boyd went for his one source of comfort. He carefully moved towards the other bed that was in the rather empty room. Trying to keep his tears at bay he nudged his older brother, "O…Oscar? A-Are you up? I-I'm scared!"

Oscar seemed to stir a little and sat up some, "Boyd, what's wrong?"

Lightning illuminated the room and Oscar caught a faint glimpse of his little brother's tear stained face. As thunder, rumbled Boyd tackled his brother back into his bed. Oscar winced as Boyd knocked the wind out of him. The ten-year-old coughed as he tried to catch his breath once more. He gave a faint sigh as Boyd clung to him, obviously afraid of the storm. The older of the two brothers tried to think of a way to ease Boyd's nerves, "Hey Boyd, do you know what thunder is?"

"No, what is it?" Boyd asked looking up to his older brother.

Oscar smiled and watched as lightning illuminated their room once more, "It's the sound of all the greatest heroes fighting. The flashes of lightning we see, it's their weapons clashing."

"Really!?" Boyd was now wide eyed wanting to hear more, "But what are they fighting?"

Oscar scooted over in his bed and motioned for Boyd to lay down. The younger one complied and waited to hear his brothers answer. Oscar thought for a moment, "They're fighting against the horrible Storm King. He wants to keep the sky dark and rainy forever. So, all the great heroes of the past stand up and fight for the sun to come back."

"That's so cool!" Boyd grinned and laid over his brother's chest, "Oscar?"

"Yes Boyd?" Oscar asked with a yawn.

Boyd frowned slightly, "Are you okay? Why did dad seem so upset?"

"I'm okay, Boyd. My eyes are just really sensitive to the light. Dad's just worried that I'll never be able to do much." Oscar responded with a sigh.

Boyd looked hurt, "But you can! You'll be the greatest knight ever I'm sure of it!"

Oscar gave a faint yawn, "Boyd, thank you…. Come on let's try and get some sleep."

Boyd nudged against his brother, "Don't fall asleep yet! I want to hear more about the heroes fighting the Storm King!"

"Boyd, please I'm exhausted." Oscar groaned.

Boyd pouted and gave a frustrated huff, "Please?"

The older brother gave an agitated sigh but sat up and continued to tell his little brother stories of the great heroes who fought the Storm King. Boyd seemed to take each word to heart, and vowed that he would be like those said heroes someday. The younger brother noticed that his oldest brother was quiet. To his disappointment, Oscar had fallen asleep. Boyd gave a faint smile and fell asleep using his older brother as a pillow. For some reason the storms didn't scare him anymore. Anytime it stormed he would continue to think of the story his older brother told him.

Years ago, he never thought he would pass that same story onto his own little brother. However, Boyd now found himself with a scared Rolf glued to him. It was a bad night, and their brother had yet to return from a job. Since Oscar had left the Royal Knights they had struggled to make ends meet. However, Boyd would never complain their oldest brother had made the greatest sacrifice for them.

"Boyd I'm scared!" Rolf whined and clung to his older brother.

Boyd smiled faintly, "Don't worry Rolf. Everything will be fine."

"Aren't you worried though? I mean Oscar is still out there, and the storm is horrible! I hate storms.." Rolf sniffed.

Boyd smiled and pulled Rolf to him, "I was afraid of storms once too."

"Really!? You're never scared of anything though!" Rolf seemed astounded.

Boyd nodded, "Uh huh, was absolutely terrified of them. That was until Oscar told me a story about the evil Storm King and the Heroes of the Sun."

"The Storm King?" Rolf asked wide eyed.

Boyd nodded, "He wants keep the skies dark and always raining. However, lucky for us all the great heroes of the past fight to stop him. They fight so the sun will come out the next day."

"Really?" Rolf looked wide eyed at his older brother, "Tell me more!"

Boyd smiled and pulled Rolf closer as the young boy cuddled against him, "The Storm King, he's a wicked old man who wants to ruin our lives. However, a group of heroes stood up against him. Each time he tries to overtake our world, the heroes stand up and fight. The lightning we see, those are their weapons clashing against one another."

"And the thunder?" Rolf flinched as thunder rolled across the sky.

Boyd smiled at the words he recalled Oscar telling him all those years ago, "It's the sound of their weapons. They're fighting so when you wake up, you'll be greeted by the warm sun."

"Do you think dad's fighting up there with them?" Rolf asked as he started to settle down.

Boyd was caught off guard by the question and kissed Rolf's forehead, "I wouldn't doubt it. He loved us dearly. I'm sure he'd fight every chance he could for you to see the sun"

Rolf smiled and started to fall asleep against his brother, "Boyd, can you tell me more about the heroes?"

"If you want" Boyd played with Rolf's hair, "Some say that the great Hero-King fights among them. As well as the famed Lady of the Plains. There are far too many heroes up there fighting for the next morning."

Rolf nodded, "What about dad, what was he like?"

"Dad, he was something else.." Boyd frowned his brows furrowing, "He was really hard on Oscar and I when he was in good health. He wanted us to grow up, find a nice girl, and just settle down. When Oscar said, he aspired to join the Royal Knights dad lost it. I think that was the only time I saw Oscar get angry."

Rolf sat up some, "Oscar never gets angry!"

"That's because there is no need to" Oscar's voice called from outside the door.

Rolf and Boyd both were instantly up and tackled their brother as he entered the room, "Brother!"

Oscar gave a weak groan as he found himself out of breath again, "B-Boyd…R-Rolf…ngh…o-off!"

"Sorry!" Boyd grinned and helped his older brother sit up.

Rolf looked like he was about to cry and hugged his eldest brother, "I'm sorry!"

"Why are you two even up?" Oscar sighed as he got up, "I'm pretty sure I told you two to be in bed earlier."

"We wanted to wait for you!" Rolf pouted.

Boyd nodded, "We wanted to hear about how your job went!"

"What am I going to do with the two of you" Oscar sighed and got up, "Come on, bed. I'll tell you about it in the morning."

Oscar didn't seem moved so Rolf tried another tactic, "Oscar, can you tell us a story before bed?"

"Hmm?" the green haired knight seemed skeptical, "And how do I know this isn't a ploy to stay up even later?"

"Please?" Rolf pouted.

The eldest of the brothers sighed and dragged the two boys to their beds, "I suppose. Unless someone thinks he's too old."

"Hey not fair" Boyd laughed faintly, "I miss them to be honest…You always did tell the best stories."

The eldest of the brothers sighed softly and tucked the two younger ones into their beds, "I suppose then."

Rolf trembled a little upon hearing the thunder once more, "Oscar…can you tell us about the Storm King?"

"I didn't do a good enough job?" Boyd asked.

Rolf shook his head defensively, "No no! That's not it at all Boyd! It's just…I thought it was something we could share…"

Boyd's features softened, "I was kidding, Rolf."

Oscar smiled softly and sat between his two brothers, "Where to begin then."

"There's one thing that you never did tell me" Boyd thought for a moment, "Why does the Storm King want to keep things so dark and miserable?"

Rolf nodded, "Surely you know, right?"

"Well…. From what I was told his eyes were very sensitive to the light. So much so that he could never venture outside as a young boy. His anger and bitterness caused him to loathe anything that the light touched." Oscar spoke leaning against the wall.

Boyd frowned slightly, "Brother?"

"Yes, Boyd?" Oscar yawned.

Boyd couldn't even find the right words but smiled weakly, "Don't fall asleep on us, we want to know more."

"Yeah!" Rolf smiled pulling his blanket up to his chin, "Tell us more!"

The eldest of the brothers gave a faint huff and continued to tell his two younger brothers stories of the Storm King and the Heroes of the Sun. Boyd had fallen sound asleep about halfway through the stories. Rolf remained wide eyed and took everything to heart. As the storm died down Rolf realized that Oscar had grown quiet. The youngest of the brothers slid out of bed and gently tugged at his oldest brother's arm, "Oscar?"

The green haired knight stirred a little and yawned, "I'm sorry Rolf, I dozed off."

"You should get some sleep" Rolf smiled and laid down.

The oldest brother nodded and got up, tucking his youngest brother back into bed. Rolf got comfortable and smiled faintly as his oldest brother kissed his forehead and wished him pleasant dreams. Before the almost depleted candle was blown out Rolf got to see a rare instance of his eldest brother's eyes being open. Rolf could only count a few times that he had a chance to see his oldest brother with his eyes fully open. He felt happy that only he and Boyd had ever witnessed the soft emerald orbs. While Boyd's eyes were a deep green, their brothers were a lighter almost soothing shade of green. Rolf decided not to say anything and allowed sleep to finally claim his tired body.

Oscar gave a content sigh and moved out to the other room. After removing his armor, he curled up on a small bench and prepared to fall asleep. Just as the knight laid his head down thunder rumbled across the sky once more.

'They'll be here in three, two… 'Oscar mentally sighed.

"Brother!" Rolf and Boyd rushed into the main room and latched onto him once more.

The exhausted knight gave a faint sigh and allowed the two to curl up next to him. Rolf had fallen back asleep, and Boyd had just started to doze off. Before sleep finally claimed Oscar, he kept his two little brothers close.

"I promise, I won't let anything ever hurt either of you. Just as they fight to keep the sun rising. I will fight so you will always get to see the next morning."

=End=


End file.
